


Life of A Poem

by 3I0L0Y0 (Kevin_Crumble), Kevin_Crumble



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Awful Plot Because I Made A Character Worthy of A Real Story But Also I Want To Write Smut, Bad Parenting, Breaking stereotypes, Characters are faceclaims, Comment Plis, Critique Welcomed, Disabled Character, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drama & Romance, Evelyn Hansen - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Except for the sisters, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I'll label those, I'm done for now, Independence, Inspiration, Living With A Stranger, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Luna Hansen - Freeform, Muggles the dog, Oh wait, Poet/Writer, Real Life, Realistic, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Special people, Tags Are Hard, Travel, Trebor Murphy, Treborishot, True Love, WTF, Weird Plot Shit, Work In Progress, awareness, cute couple, meet cute, mental health, small town, some NSFW parts, the fuck is this, yeah right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin_Crumble/pseuds/3I0L0Y0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin_Crumble/pseuds/Kevin_Crumble
Summary: An analytic. A transcriprionist. An independent woman.Evelyn Hansen, 29, has adjusted well to life in a little cooped up town by the lake, working for a living. She works in her home as an audio transcriptionist to suit her special needs. It didnt bother her anymore that she was far away from where she grew up and didnt have or need anyones help.A nomad. A writer. A talented man.Trebor Murphy, 36, is looking for some inspo for his writing. He had woven part of a poem, and needed some place to finish it. Turns out, he needed more than that.
Kudos: 1





	Life of A Poem

Please consider: this is my third attempt at writing a legitimate story. If you comment, please give constructive criticism or some sort of useful feedback. It would be appreciated.


End file.
